CSI: What If
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: An alternate AU idea where Ed's sister Margaret lives her birth. A look at the various moments in Ed's life where things are slightly different, thanks to the presence of his sister.
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: What If**

Chapter 1 of my CSI story, an AU version of the last story, where Margaret lives, showing how things could be different if Ed had his sister at his side.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Anne Kennedy screamed as she lay on the hospital bed in the delivery room. She had gone into labour several hours ago; truthfully she had lost track of time. Her husband Liam sat at her side, holding her hand and doing whatever he could to ease her. But he was worried, as was she. For most parents, despite the pain involved for the woman, the arrival of children was supposed to be a happy occasion. But for Anne and Liam it was cause for concern. Especially due to the timing.

Anne fretted endlessly about that one issue. _'It's too soon; it wasn't supposed to be for another two or three months…'_

Her thoughts were cut off by another sharp pain and she screamed again. Liam gently winced as she nearly crushed his hand, but that was the last thing on his mind.

"Anne, it's going to be okay, just breathe, you're doing fine." He said; his voice was strained and worried.

Growling Anne slipped into her native tongue. "Я выгляжу, как я чертовски хорошо делает!?"

Liam grimaced but said nothing else; instead waiting nervously as the doctors worked to try and help Anne. Calming down slightly, Anne then spoke, her voice softer this time.

"It's too early Liam, it's too early…They shouldn't…" She gasped in pain, tears in her eyes. "They shouldn't be coming yet."

Liam nodded; he understood that himself and, like Anne, was fearful, he just wished there was something he could do to ease her mind.

Anne cried out again; her pain intensifying. The doctors said something, but she couldn't hear him. Liam however then spoke and she heard him.

"Nearly there Anne, push, push!"

She did so, trying hard to ignore the fear clawing at her heart as she did so. She was still fearful, her babies, for the ultrasound had shown her she would be expected twins, were being born prematurely. Finally, the pain receded and she knew she had done it, the babies were born. But it was then she made a horrifying discovery, one which worried her immensely.

"Liam, the boy, he isn't crying." She whispered; fear making her voice shake.

Liam's face was grim, he too had notice that. "No…What's happened?"

But the doctors had no answer, instead they immediately began to talk quickly and quietly amongst themselves and soon, once the babies were free from their umbilical cords; the doctors left with them. One remained behind and spoke to Liam and Anne.

"I am sorry, but we must act quickly and see what has happened, we must carry out some tests, I must ask you to wait."

Anne let out a soft gasp and began to cry, Liam hugged her as the doctor left and they remained, waiting. They remained waiting in an agony of suspense.

"God, Liam, what if, what if our babies…" She choked out.

Liam tightened his hug and shook his head. "Please Anne, don't think like that. We, we can only wait."

Anne nodded sadly; the trouble was, in a situation like this, waiting was the hardest part.

Their agony only ended when the doctor returned, but his news was not good. The moment they saw his grim expression, Anne tensed and Liam prepared for the worst.

"We've finished our tests, first off, your twins, a boy and a girl." He explained before then revealing the news. "It would seem, Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy, that your daughter is…half-blind, she has no sight in her right eye."

They both gasped at that, shocked; finally, Anne worked up the courage to ask.

"What, what about our son?" She asked; her voice still shaking.

The doctor replied at once. "Fear not, he lives…But, but I'm afraid; he is blind; completely blind."

They both gasped and Anne let out a shaky breath. "Blind…?"

The doctor nodded. Anne was shocked, but she knew it could easily have been much worse. Given their premature birth, her children might not have lived at all. It was lucky that they had survived; blindness and half blindness were a small price to pay for that.

Finally she spoke. "May I, may I see them?"

The doctor nodded and Anne smiled gently at Liam, who smiled at her too, kissing her. It had been a scary time for them, but their children lived, that was the main thing.

Anne smiled softly as she cradled her new-born son; Liam cradled their daughter. They had already given them their names, Ed for the boy, Margaret for the girl.

"God, to think they had such a rough start to life. I just hope they'll be alright in the future." Anne explained.

Liam smiled however. "Oh, I think they'll be alright Anne, look."

Anne smiled as she could see Margaret looking over at Ed, reaching a hand out towards him. She smiled widely; pleased to see that at least her children would be close. No matter what happened, they would have each other.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: What If**

Chapter 2 of my CSI story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Six year old Ed Kennedy shifted his feet nervously. Today was his first day at school, to say he was nervous would be an understatement actually. Being blind he was completely scared; scared of getting lost, getting hurt, what the other children would do. He heard a knock at the door and turned.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened and the person came in, they then spoke and Ed identified them easily.

"Ed, are you ready?" The voice of his sister sounded.

He smiled. "Morning Maggie, y-yeah, I'm ready."

Margaret bit her lip; she could hear the tremor in her brother's voice.

"Ed, what's wrong?" She asked; letting her brother know she was worried.

Ed trembled and finally admitted. "I'm scared Maggie; what if something happens to me, what if the other children are…mean to me."

Margaret immediately hurried forwards and hugged her brother. "It will be okay Ed; I promise. If the other children are mean, they won't get away with it. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay. We'll go through this together; we'll have fun, together."

Ed smiled at that, and nodded. "Thanks sis."

Still smiling Margaret took Ed's hand and together the twins made their way downstairs, both ready for school.

Anne smiled as she saw her children enter the kitchen for breakfast. They both looked so smart in their new school uniforms. Ed in the boy's version of it, consisting of grey shorts ending a little above the knee, a blue shirt, a pair of grey calf-length socks and grey shoes.

Margaret wore the girl's uniform, which was very similar to the boy's except instead of shorts she wore a grey pleated skirt and her socks were knee length.

"Good morning Ed, Margaret." She said happily. "Are you ready?"

They both nodded, smiling and replying in unison. "Yeah."

She laughed. "You look so smart, I'm proud of you both."

They grinned and soon began breakfast. As they ate Anne sighed softly as she recalled the first time Ed had asked her about how he couldn't see. Margaret had been curious too about her affected vision.

They had only been three years old and it had scared them both, everything being black; or not being able to see right. She had done her best to explain, to reassure them, about Ed's blindness; Margaret's half-blindness.

The one key point she had mentioned was, even if people made fun of them, not to let it get to them. Just because Ed was blind, Margaret half-blind, didn't mean they were any less of a person.

Now, at six years old, Ed had mastered navigating their house, and Margaret was able to live without much difficulty, despite her own problems. Anne was proud of her children, how they handled things so well. Liam smiled at his children as they began breakfast.

"Well Ed, Margaret, your big day, first day of school, you guys ready?" He asked cheerfully.

They nodded. "Yeah."

Liam spoke gently in reply to Ed's hesitance; which he noted. "It's okay to be nervous; everybody is when they first start school."

Ed smiled at that and nodded. Anne couldn't help but smile herself as they ate.

' _My little boy and girl are growing up; they'll be alright, I know it, but…I still worry.'_ She thought sadly. _'I guess that's just; what it means to be a mother.'_

Finally breakfast was done and Anne prepared to drive her children to school; she knew she'd have to speak with the teacher. So together they left, heading for Anne's car and the first day of school for the kids. They soon arrived at the school; Anne stopped the car and turned to her son. She could see Ed was still nervous, but was trying to appear brave. She gently reached out and smoothed back his hair.

"We're here Ed." She told them; turning to smile at Margaret. "Let's go, meet your teacher."

They nodded and they got out of the car. Anne quickly walked around the car and took her son's hand and her daughter's. Together they then walked, Anne guiding her son, as they headed for their classroom.

It did not take long for them to find the room, Anne knocked on the door and they entered. The teacher was seated at her desk and smiled when she saw them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She said kindly.

Anne smiled and explained. "I'm Anne Kennedy, this is my son Ed and my daughter Margaret, they're starting here today. I called you yesterday on the phone…"

The teacher's expression brightened. "Ah of course, how nice to meet you. I remember, please, sit down."

They did so and the teacher introduced herself. "I'm Mrs. DiLaurentis; I recall you saying you needed to talk, Mrs. Kennedy, how may I help?"

Anne sighed and then explained. "Well, it's about Ed; he…He's going to help…"

Then, with Ed occasionally speaking up; whenever he overcame his shyness, Anne was able to explain to the teacher about Ed's blindness and what he'd need.

"I see, well, don't worry about a thing Mrs. Kennedy; Ed will be well taken care of here. We'll help him." Mrs. DiLaurentis said kindly. "In fact, my daughter Alison is starting here today too; I'll see if she can help Ed, show him around."

Anne nodded and then Mrs. DiLaurentis smiled at Margaret and added. "Perhaps Margaret would like to sit next to her brother and help him out too."

Margaret nodded enthusiastically and Ed and Anne seemed pleased by that and finally; after saying goodbye, kissing her children's foreheads, Anne left for work. Margaret smiled at Ed, ready to stick by her brother, no matter what.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: What If**

Chapter 3 of my CSI story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Fifteen year old Margaret Kennedy smiled as she sat at her desk, in her bedroom, working on her homework. She had a pretty normal life, in spite of being half-blind, had a good number of friends at school, amongst them her blind brother's girlfriend, Allison DiLaurentis.

Her brother Ed Kennedy was very happy too, having a normal life in spite of his blindness; he and Allison were very happy together.

Just then her phone rang, not expecting a call she picked it up, looking at it carefully, checking the caller ID. It showed the name of one of her friends, Aria Montgomery.

She smiled and answered it. "Hello, Aria?"

Aria's voice sounded desperate, much to her shock. "Margaret."

"Aria?"

Margaret was worried, wondering what was bothering the fifteen year old girl.

Aria finally got the words out. "It's Hanna; she…she had a car accident and, and…She's paralyzed, she can't walk."

Margaret gasped in horror. "Oh my God…?"

He couldn't believe it, Hanna, one of her closest friends, to have suffered such a drastic accident. She quickly explained she'd be there and hung up. She then heard the door open and then her brother's voice.

"Maggie, what's wrong?"

Margaret turned to him and bit her lip, before explaining to him what had happened; Ed was horrified.

Later, Margaret arrived at the hospital, hurrying towards Hanna's ward. As she entered she saw her friends sitting around the bed. She observed Hanna first; Hanna's full name was Hanna Marin. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as fair skin.

Margaret recalled how the poor girl used to be overweight and was cruelly called 'Hefty Hanna' before she finally lost weight; Hanna was a quiet girl, not really part of any school clubs. She was in tears, sitting upright in bed, clearly distraught and for good reason.

The next girl she was Allison DiLaurentis, Ed's girlfriend, she was a very beautiful girl of medium height with fair skin, blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair and had a slender build. Seated next to her was a tan skinned girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and an athletic build, this was Emily Fields, a member of the swim team and the school's top swimmer.

The last two girls were Aria, the shortest of the group at five foot three with a skinny build, fair skin, brown eyes and chin length black hair, like Hanna she wasn't part of any school clubs. The final member of the group was Spencer Hastings, the tallest and smartest of the group, slender with fair skin, long brown hair and brown eyes; she was part of several academic clubs.

Margaret and Ed immediately hurried to Hanna's bedside.

"Hanna." Margaret gasped, immediately hugging her.

Hanna returned the hug. "Oh Margaret…"

Her words were choked with tears. "I…The doctors, there's nothing they can do…I-I'm paralyzed, I can't move my legs…"

The tears flowed uncontrollably after this and Margaret tightened her grip on Hanna, hugging her, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, Hanna, my poor friend…" She whispered.

She looked around at the others, Ed, Allison, Emily, Aria, Spencer, they all looked helplessly back at her, just as lost as she was. Until finally, Spencer's expression became serious and she spoke.

"Han?"

They all turned to look at her.

"Y-yeah?" Hanna said through tears.

Spencer smiled at her. "Don't be afraid, you're not alone, you've got all of us."

All the others smiled, Spencer was right, they all knew, right there and then, they would be there for their friend, they would all come together to help her deal with the drastic changes she had to face.

Hanna managed a shaky smile, seeing this. "You guys…Thank you."

They all nodded and Emily then spoke up.

"Yeah, first things first, figuring out how to use a wheelchair."

Hanna nodded and they all smiled, ready to help Hanna with her difficult times ahead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: What If**

Chapter 4 of my CSI story, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, it's hard for her, but she has help :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Margaret bit her lip, worried, it had been a few months since the incident with Hanna. While things seemed to be picking up, something new happened to bother her. Her brother Ed was acting really down lately, he seemed rather upset, he wouldn't say a word to their parents about whatever was bothering him.

' _Well, maybe he'll tell me, all I can do is ask.'_ She thought to herself.

She hoped that maybe, it would easier for him to tell her, his sister, what was troubling him. She headed up to his room, before knocking on the door, waiting as he invited her in. She entered.

"Ed?"

He was sitting on his bed, Margaret was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Hey." He replied tonelessly.

Horrified Margaret hurried over to her brother, sitting down next to him. "What's wrong?"

Ed shook his head before finally revealing. "Ali and I broke up."

Margaret gasped and hugged her brother, he returned the hug as he finally let the tears fall. To say Margaret was shocked was an understatement.

Her thoughts raced. _'God, what happened, they were so happy together, how could they have broken up?'_

She hated the thought of hurting Ed, but she needed answers, he was her only chance of getting them right now.

Finally, shifting uncomfortably, Margaret queried.

"You…You broke up?"

Ed nodded and in one sentence revealed why. "She's a lesbian."

Margaret started at that, she would never have guessed. "I…Oh…"

Ed sniffed and sighed.

"I just…" He tried to explain. "I just feel like she ripped out my heart and crushed it."

Margaret gave a sad smile and tightened her hug.

Ed shook his head. "How can I face her again?"

Margaret sighed, there was something she had to know first. "Ed…Who?"

"Emily, she's in love with Emily." He said at last.

Margaret was even more startled at that. "Emily? As in our Emily, Emily Fields, swim team?"

Ed nodded and Margaret sighed.

"Oh boy…I didn't see that one coming." She said.

Still, Margaret knew she had to sort this out, she didn't want Ed and Allison to end up so awkward they couldn't talk to each other, even if they were no longer dating. So it was that, later on, Margaret met up with Allison at the local diner the gang usually hung out at.

"Ali?" She said softly.

She noticed the blonde girl looked upset.

Allison looked up and bit her lip. "Maggie…"

Margaret sighed. "You alright?"

"You're asking me that, I…I'm terrible." Allison replied. "How can you be so nice, after what I just did to your brother?"

Margaret shook her head and hugged Allison.

"It's alright." She explained. "I wanna help you and Ed work things out, it'll be better that way, for both of you."

Allison was startled but then smiled, grateful.

Later on, having already arranged everything, Margaret led Allison and Emily into the living room where Ed was waiting for them. He smiled, hearing them come in.

"Hey there." He replied, sounding a lot calmer now.

Allison smiled sadly. "Hi Ed."

Margaret nodded encouragingly at her and Allison took a deep breath.

"Look, Ed, I'm sorry for throwing you for a loop like that." She said softly.

Ed smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know, I understand, thanks. I just, don't want us to fall apart, I want us to stay friends."

Allison smiled and hugged him. "So do I, also, don't worry, you'll find someone else."

"You're right, I guess it just, wasn't meant to be." Ed said at last.

Allison smiled, as did Emily as she joined in the hug. Margaret smiled as she watched, glad that she was able to help her brother sort things out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: What If**

Chapter 5 of my CSI story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, she sure did.  
Wolfgirl2013: Well, look on the bright side, Margaret was able to ensure he and Alison remained friends.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Margaret Kennedy, now sixteen, was suspicious. The family had recently moved to Las Vegas and were now settled in and doing well at school, things seemed to be going great. What made her suspicious however was that her brother, Ed, while he had long since got over his failed relationship with Allison DiLaurentis, was even more cheerful than usual.

' _I don't get it, it's strange, Ed is unusually upbeat and perky these days.'_ She noted to herself.

Just then her brother himself appeared, entering the kitchen and picking up an apple.

"Hi Ed." She greeted him with her usual cheer.

Ed grinned. "Hi Maggie, what's up?"

She paused and decided now was as good a time as any to ask. "Um…Ed, what's with you, what's got you all chipper all of a sudden?"

Ed grinned broadly at that and sat down at the table.

"Well, you remember how Ali said I'd find someone else?" He asked, she nodded and he continued. "Well, I have."

Margaret gasped and, overjoyed, hugged him. She was so relieved and happy her brother had found somebody.

"Wow, Ed, that's great." She said happily.

Ed nodded and began to tell her about his new girlfriend, Lindsey Willows. Margaret smiled as she listened as Ed spoke about this girl. She was amazed and the more she heard, the more eager she was to meet her.

"Wow, she sounds really nice." She said afterwards.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, she is. Her mother works with the CSIs in the town…"

Margaret was even more surprised at that, smiling.

"I um, I invited her over for dinner in a few days." He then revealed.

Margaret grinned. "Excellent, I can't wait to meet her."

Ed nodded, he was nervous, she could see that. She knew why too, but wasn't worried, she was certain their parents would love this girl.

* * *

A few days later, Lindsey smiled nervously as she held her boyfriend's hand. Ed was taking her for dinner at his home, she was going to meet his family for the first time. The door was answered by a girl, the same age as Ed, with similar features to him.

"Hi there." She said, smiling warmly.

Ed grinned. "Hey. Lindsey, this is my sister, Margaret."

She smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Margaret nodded and shook hands with her and they entered the house. It was then Anne entered.

"Hey mom." Margaret greeted.

Ed smiled and spoke. "Mom, this is Lindsey."

Lindsey smiled politely. "Mrs. Kennedy."

"Hello dear, it's nice to meet you." She said.

Liam was then introduced to her and they headed through for dinner. Over dinner the family spoke, mainly getting to know Lindsey. Lindsey enjoyed herself immensely, her nervousness slowly fading away.

She loved Anne's cooking and said so, earning an approving smile from Anne. Later, Lindsey sat with Margaret and the two talked.

"So, Ed's last girlfriend, turned out to be gay?" She asked, surprised.

Margaret nodded; she had been telling her about her and Ed's past, including Allison and the other girls.

"Yeah, it was a shock at the time." Margaret said.

Lindsey smiled. "Well, you don't have to worry about me in that regard, I assure you, I'm straight."

Margaret laughed. "It's no trouble, don't worry about it."

Both girls grinned, clearly already forming a fast friendship.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI: What If**

Chapter 6 of my CSI story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Margaret smiled to herself, Ed and Lindsey had been dating some months and couldn't be happier. She hoped that finally, Ed truly had found the right girl for him. However, those happy thoughts were soon replaced with concern when Ed arrived home one day, looking fearful.

"Hey, Maggie." He said to her, sounding agitated. "You gotta help me, please."

She was startled by his reaction and immediately hurried over to him. "Ed, what's going on…You, you and Lindsey didn't break up, did you?"

Ed shook his head. "No…"

"Then what's happened?"

Ed let out a shaky breath before replying. "She's pregnant."

Everything seemed to freeze in that moment; Margaret gaped in shock.

"What…Pregnant, Ed…?"

She couldn't believe, her brother, he was only sixteen, so was Lindsey, yet, he and Lindsey had made love, without protection. It just didn't register too her, it didn't seem right, it didn't seem like them at all.

Ed however then revealed how it happened.

"We were out at dinner, I ordered drinks but someone tricked us, and swapped ours for alcoholic ones."

Margaret groaned, now it made sense. Someone had tricked her brother and his girlfriend, got them into this situation and now, now she realized they were scared, didn't know what to do. Margaret knew, right away, she had to talk to Lindsey.

She soon found Lindsey at her home, Lindsey was surprised to see her as she let her in.

"Maggie?" She queried, curious.

Margaret smiled gently. "Hey Lindsey, can we talk?"

Lindsey nodded and they headed through to the living room. "So, what's this about?"

Margaret sighed and then revealed.

"Ed told me, about you guys, what happened."

"Oh God." Lindsey gasped, tears springing up in her eyes.

Yet to her surprise, rather than lecture her about ruining her brother's life, Margaret hugged her.

"I know someone planned this." She explained. "Ed told me everything."

Lindsey nodded in relief. "Y-yeah, I think I know who, too…"

She then explained her suspicions; Margaret was shocked by what she revealed.

"Your Ex?"

Lindsey nodded and Margaret shook her head; she knew there were some seriously crazy people out there, but this took the cake. In the end however, what mattered was she help Ed and Lindsey, she swore to do just that, especially when it came time to telling their parents. That wasn't going to be easy, but Margaret knew, no matter what their parents decided, she was going to stand by her brother and his girlfriend, right to the very end.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**CSI: What If**

Chapter 7 of my CSI story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Well, it's alright, they've got help :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Margaret sighed gently as she sat next to Lindsey.

' _Not much longer now.'_ She told herself.

They were in hospital; Lindsey had gone into labour and was now giving birth. Margaret and Ed were both present in the room with her, the rest of their family waiting outside. Lindsey screamed in pain and Margaret did her best to soothe her.

"It's gonna be okay Lindsey, it's gonna be okay." She told her brother's girlfriend.

Lindsey fought to control her breathing before turning to Margaret.

She shook her head, in disbelief. "Okay? Maggie, I got drunk, thanks to a jealous ex and I'm having your brother's baby…how is that okay?!"

Her voice rose towards the end as her pain grew again.

Margaret smiled kindly. "You have all of us, we'll help you."

Before Lindsey could respond, another contraction hit and she groaned. Ed and Margaret, both seated on either side of her, took one of her hands, doing their best to comfort her.

Ed grinned as he heard his sister's words. _'Maggie's right, they're all with us, our parents, Lindsey's mom, her mom's co-workers, everyone.'_

Margaret smiled gently when she saw her brother's expression and once again, she was certain supporting her brother and his girlfriend, after their tumultuous time during the pregnancy, had been the right decision.

Finally, sometime later, the baby was born; Margaret grinned as she watched, along with the rest of the family. Lindsey was sitting upright in the bed, cradling her new-born daughter; Ed sat next to her, smiling very much the proud father.

"You did it." He said happily.

Lindsey nodded and Margaret grinned again. Everybody was very happy, all eager to see the baby. It was then Lindsey looked up at her and smiled.

"Maggie, wanna hold your niece?"

Margaret smiled at that. "I…Yes, thank you."

She came closer and Lindsey gently passed the baby girl, they had named her Sharon, to Margaret. Margaret gently cradled Sharon; noted that the girl seemed at ease with her already, almost as much as she was with her parents.

"Awww." She said softly. "She takes after her mom."

Lindsey smiled at that, happy that finally, after so much worry and difficulty, she had finally given birth and the baby was thankfully healthy.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**CSI: What If**

Chapter 8 of my CSI story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Ed smiled as he sat in the living room in his and Lindsey's apartment; he was dressed up, ready to go out. He and Lindsey had made arrangements to meet up with Allison and Emily, who had recently moved to Vegas. Lindsey had heard all about Ed's friends and had spoken to them before, mostly on the phone, occasionally in person whenever they visited.

They had made arrangements to ensure their nine month old daughter Sharon was looked after too. Sure enough, there was a knock at the door, Ed went and answered it.

"Hi Ed." He heard his sister's voice greet him.

Ed grinned. "Hey there."

They entered the apartment, closing the door, and headed through to the bedroom where Lindsey is getting ready. Sharon was in the playpen, playing with her teddy bear.

"Hi Lindsey." Margaret called out.

Lindsey turned and smiled. "Maggie, good to see you."

Sharon looked up and smiled at her aunt, waving at her. Margaret grinned and later, Ed and Lindsey were ready.

"Well, we're off." Ed said softly. "Better not keep Ali and Emily waiting."

Both Ed and Lindsey then kissed Sharon, before getting ready to leave.

"Have fun you guys." Margaret said before they left.

After they left, Margaret turned back to the playpen. Sharon had pulled herself up the bars, standing holding them. She reached up gently, towards her aunt.

Margaret smiled and lifted Sharon up. "It's okay Sharon, your mommy and daddy will be back before you know it."

Sharon smiled and cooed; Margaret smiled and cradled her niece.

* * *

Ed and Lindsey had arrived at the restaurant and after talking with the waiter, they were led to the table where Emily and Allison were waiting.

"Hey guys." Emily called out, greeting them.

Ed grinned and returned her greeting as they sat down.

Allison smiled softly and spoke. "It's good to see you again, Ed."

Ed nodded. "Thanks Ali."

"It's nice to finally meet you face to face Lindsey." Allison said, turning to her.

Lindsey grinned and replied. "Likewise."

They made their orders and soon got to talking about how they were getting on.

"So, I heard you guys are parents now, a daughter?" Emily asked. "What's she like?"

Lindsey smiled proudly. "Sharon, yeah, she's an angel."

Ed nodded and, as their food and drinks arrived, they ate, still talking and catching up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Margaret rushed through to Sharon, who was crying, she immediately lifted her up.

"What's wrong Sharon?" She asked worried.

Sharon sniffled and cried. "Wet!"

Margaret smiled comfortingly. "Okay, Aunt Maggie's got you, let's go get you changed."

Sharon sniffled again as Margaret got her to the changing mat and began changing her. Soon she finished and smiled at the baby girl.

"There, all done, nice and fresh." She said.

Sharon laughed and clapped her hands. "Thank you."

Margaret gently lifted Sharon up and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome."

She gently rocked Sharon, lulling the girl off to sleep. She knew that Ed and Lindsey would return soon, she was proud of her brother and Lindsey, they were good parents and it was clear Sharon was what they treasured most in the world.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**CSI: What If**

Chapter 9 of my CSI story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Twenty year old Margaret Kennedy smiled softly as she sat in the hospital. She was once more present, waiting for the birth of her sister-in-law, Lindsey's, second child. She winced as she heard Lindsey cry out; it was then she felt the tugging at her pant leg. She smiled down at the four year old girl, Sharon, Ed and Lindsey's daughter.

"Aunt Maggie?" She said; her voice was shaky.

Margaret gently lifted the girl up to sit on her lap. "Yes Sharon?"

Sharon then asked "Is mommy gonna be okay?"

"She will Sharon, don't worry." Margaret told her softly.

Sharon bit her lip and Margaret hugged the girl as Lindsey screamed again.

"But she sounds hurt."

Margaret smiled reassuringly. "She'll be okay, I promise. Everything will be fine, it's just…your little sister is on the way."

Sharon smiled and they continued to wait.

Later, Margaret was smiling widely as she stood with the others, meeting her new-born niece, Susan Kennedy. Lindsey smiled at Margaret while Margaret cradled Susan.

"Hey there Susan." Margaret said softly, before looking up at Ed and Lindsey. "She's so beautiful."

Lindsey grinned. "I know."

Margaret bit her lip as she cradled Susan; she had noticed something, something they all had noticed. _'Like Ed, she's blind, poor girl…Still, we'll all be there for her.'_

She grinned and then saw Sharon looking up at her.

"Can I hold her?" She asked, her eyes bright.

Margaret smiled and nodded; Lindsey agreed and Margaret smiles and passed Susan to her sister, Sharon gently cradled the baby girl.

"Hi Susan, it's your big sister." She said.

Margaret smiled as she watched along with the others, hearing Sharon's voice; Susan smiled and reached out a hand, gently taking hold of Sharon's finger.

"Awwww." Sharon said; happily.

Margaret grinned as she observed this; noting that, once more Ed and Lindsey would be great and happy parents. Not only that, Sharon was certainly going to be a very affectionate big sister.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
